campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hunter Kaine
Name: Hunter Kaine Hunter.jpg|Hunter Gender: Male Age: 16 Sexuality: Bisexual God Parent Choices: Tlaloc,Mixcoatl,Tonatiuh Appearance: Hunter has brown hair and blue eyes,stands at 5'10" and is 209 Ibs Personality: Hunter is your typical high school 'bad boy'. He's a hot-tempered guy, he could lose it anytime. He's rough and sometimes very violent, even to girls. He's rude, ignorant, and an ungrateful guy. Hunter loves to fight. He's the type of person who loves to look for a reason to do so. But deep down, Hunter does care, for his family, and that side is usually never shown. History: Hunter's story is quite simple, really. It started with his mom, Mia Kaine, meeting ____. They fell in love and started dating for many years, then one day they had a fling at Mia's house and ____ went away for good the day after. Mia was a wreck without ____ , such a wreck she couldn't take care of her unborn son. Finally, months later, Mia died giving birth to her son, Hunter. Hunter lived with his grandparents after his mother's death. He wasn't an easy child to take care of from the start. Due to having ADHD and dyslexia, Hunter always got in trouble at school, he was entitled in his middle school and high school as a bad boy, causing havoc everywhere he went with his gang. They would always be trying to cause a fight, even with girls, well, the tough looking girls, to be exact. One day, while running around the school grounds, Mr. Hollington, the deputy headmaster in his school, caught him and sent him to his office as a punishment. After sending Hunter there, Mr. Hollington went of to the headmaster's office to report him. Bored, Hunter tried to open the door, but it was locked. With a groan, Hunter sat down on the seats provided in the deputy's office. Hunter had to wait in the small office, for awhile. But then he heard a crash, then.. the door of the office was broken. Hunter siezed the moment as his chance to escape and ran out. Then he was within 50 feet from a dog-like creature. The creature studied him hungrily with his eyes for a few moments and charged at him. Hunter was smart enough to run at another direction. The creature was pretty close behind. Hunter ran out of the school and all the way to the middle of no where. Hunter was very tired and hungry, but he kept on running. Then he reached an alley, it was very dark, and Hunter could here the creature close by. Panicking, Hunter looked around. He saw a key hanging on the fence next to him. Hunter grabbed the key for what he thought as no apparent reason. But ____ had hanged it there for him to get it. The creature had reached the alley in no time, actually. Hunter backed up to the wall. Slightly scarred, he threw the key in the air, and the key morphed into a sword. Hunter caught the sword in his hand and started at it with startled awe. Then he looked at the ugly dog creature, blinked, and charged. He managed to kill it to ashes within a few minutes. Then Hunter collasped. Hunter woke up to see a man standing over him. He was tall, he was very strange looking. Hunter demanded to know what was going on, and the man explained to him everything, Camp, him being a demigod, and all that. The man's name was Pedro and he was actually a nagual who could shift shape into a horse. Then he took Hunter by his arm and before Hunter could protest, Pedro put Hunter on his back and turned into a horse. Then he galloped all the way to the City of Tollan, into Camp Aztec, within two hours at most. Hunter was claimed by ____ after two days in Camp. Weapons: Hunter owns a sword that was given by his godly parent, It's called "Luchador" meaning "Fighter". The key turns into a sword by being thrown in the air. KeySword.jpg|The Key Hunter'sSword.jpg|The Sword,"Luchador" Username: ★“Be the change that you wish to see in the world”★, 13:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ----